


Anything For You..

by Ukulelelover616



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukulelelover616/pseuds/Ukulelelover616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Calum are in love..... It's pretty obvious.. Everyone can tell, except Luke and Calum! I guess you could call it a skinny love. Ashton, Michael, and many others will stop at nothing to get these two together.</p><p>Inspired by the Don't Stop music video! (Superpowers AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

( Ashton POV)

"It's obvious.... Totally obvious." I whisper to Michael silently while looking at Calum and Luke, who are silently flirting with each other.

"It's weird how they don't even realize that they like each other." I agree and think a little.

"Isn't that called a Skinny Love?" Michael shrugs.

"I guess." He gasps which makes me look over. He looks back at me with a weird grin... Kind of like the Grinch.

"I have an idea...... just watch." He scoots over and lays his hand on the metal bar under the table, I see it turn red with heat. This won't end well.... I close my eyes then hear Calum screeching in pain. I quickly open my eyes to see Calum clutching his leg and Luke disappearing from all the noise.

"Mate, what the hell?!" Calum looks at Michael with anger in his eyes.

"I was just helping you! Chill out!"

"How on earth were you, of all people, helping me out?" 

"Well, if I would have let you two keep staring holes in each other's faces then you would have missed the bell!" And on cue, the bell rings. Luke reappears and gets up with the rest of us.

"So I'll see you guys later." We all wave at each other and go out separate ways.

(Calum POV)  
After all the boys left, except for Luke.

"So you wanna walk me to class?" I thought he's never ask!

"Uhhh.... sure!" We make our way towards the hall and start walking to his class. Every few seconds we look up at each other and our eyes meet, he giggles whenever we do. Then one glance, I kept looking at him, he catches on and starts wondering what's going on.

"What?" I smile and shale my head.

"Nothing." he blushes and looks down. He pulls his books closer to his chest and we finally arrive to his classroom. He turns to face me and smiles.

"Hey, Ashton and Michael are going to the park.... You should totally make the scene." 

"Only if you're going." I look up as if I were thinking about it really hardly.

"Yeah, I guess I'll go." 

"Then I'll make the scene." He smiles and bites his lip.

"Bye Calum." He waves and walks in his classroom. Yes!

-After School-  
(Michael POV)

"Come on Calum! Push me!" Luke grabs Calum's hand and pulls him towards the swings. Once he gets on the seat, he starts pushing him unwillingly.

"There has to be a way to get them together......Without burning them!" Hey, Sometimes you have to use fire to get your way.

"Maybe we could use their phones and make them send each other messages, saying that they should go on a date." Ashton looks at me with a smile.

"That's a great idea!" I grab Calum's phone and swipe the screen to unlock but shit.... I need a password.

(Ashton POV)  
I grab Calum's phone and sigh. What do we do now?

"Calum! Calum!" I see Calum running over to us looking worried.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He holds his hands up ready to strike.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Put those things away, Elsa." We've been calling Calum, Elsa, for as long as I can remember. Until he can control his powers, he will be known as Elsa.

"What do you want?"

"Well, I just wanted to show you a magic trick!" He claps his hands together happily.

"Oh I love magic tricks!" 

"Okay, close your eyes." He closes his eyes and smiles.

"Think of important things like your Mum's name..... your cell phone password...... your sister."

"Okay." I think hardly trying to read his mind. Luke Robert Hemmings. Bingo! I type that into his phone and yell out when it lets me in.

"Yes!" I see Calum jump and ice shoots towards the ground beside us.

"See Calum? You ruined the magic trick!" He just shrugs and runs back over to Luke. 

"Did you get in?" I nod and he takes back the phone.

"what are you going to say?" I lean in and look at what he's going to type.

"I'm just gonna ask him to come for pizza but we don't have to show up. We can just leave the two love birds alone." I agree and he hits send. I feel something vibrate in my pocket. I pull out the phone and realize that it's Luke's

"Oh, I forgot I had Luke's phone." I smile awkwardly and Michael just sighs and puts his head in his hands.

"But if Luke had his phone wouldn't it be confusing because Calum is pushing him on the swings and not texting him?"

"Oh yeah, good point."

(Luke POV)

"So what if you were walking on the street at night, alone, and you felt like you were in danger. Would you use your powers?" I shake my head and continue to kick back and forth.

"You know the rules, Calum. No using powers outside of school unless you are with an adult and it's an absolute emergency."

"Yeah, but what if it felt like an absolute emergency?"

"I wouldn't be walking alone anyway. I'm always with you." I smile and jump off the swing into the mulch. 

"Luke? Are you okay?" I frown and shake my head trying to hold back laughter. He lifts me up and hugs me. Once his hands touch my arms, they send cold chills all over my body. And it's not because of his ice powers. After minutes of hugging, I try to pull away but he still has a pretty tight grip on me.

"Calum! I'm okay! I was just kidding, you can let me go now." He sighs and pulls away.

"Sorry, I was just worried about you." He gets up then helps me up.

"It's starting to get dark. Don't want to have to 'use my powers' because it's an emergency." I joke which causes Calum to cross his arms.

:Hey! It can help you! We have them for a reason!"

"We have these powers because we inherited them from our parents!"

"True. True. But why let them go to waste because of that stupid rule?" He uncrosses his arms.

"It's only to keep us safe."

"From what?"

"Danger. Our powers are still developing so one wrong move and poof! You freeze half of town and I disappear forever." He looks afraid for a second then goes back to being happy.

"Fine, let's go. It's almost curfew." We walk back over to Ashton and Michael who are just laying in the grass pointing at the clouds.

"I gotta get home, Give me my phone!" Ashton hands Calum his phone and laughs a little with Michael, what's going on between them? Calum then turns to me.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He whispers and kisses my cheek. I giggle and nod. He waves then leaves. I look back over to Michael and Ashton who are laughing hard.

"What? All best friends do that!" Ashton shakes his head and dries his eyes.

"Michael and I don't blush when we're together or kiss each other's cheeks." I pout and shout back at him.

"Then I guess you two aren't best friends then!" 

Calum and I do that all the time. What makes this time so different?


	2. Chapter 2

(Michael POV)

"Michael! Michael! Guess what? Guess what?" Luke comes running towards my locker. He grabs my shoulder and shaking me.

"What?" He squeals and shows me a text.... The same one Ashton and I sent yesterday.

"I finally got to check my phone and I saw this! Can you believe it? Calum asked me out?!"

"Why are you so excited? Don't you guys go out every weekend? What's changed? Oh is it because it's only Thursday?"

"No, he's just never asked me to pizza. We usually go out to like a movie or go roller skating. Never pizza. And it seems like he's asking me out on a...." He comes closer and whispers.

"A date." He let's go of me and looks scared.

"Why did you whisper date?"

"Because Calum has never asked me or talked about you know, taking it to the next level. It's weird to think about yet very exciting."

"Well just go out with him for pizza and see what happens."

"Fine, I just got to get to class. Bye!" He skips away. I shut my locker and walk to class but someone turns me around.

"Mate, I can't make it for pizza tonight." Oh just great!

"What? Why?" He sighs and looks mad.

"Mum grounded me. She claims that it's bad to freeze all of her makeup. Sorry if I sneezed!" He shrugs.

"Sorry. I'll make the next one!" He walks off and I can do is slide down my locker door. What are we gonna do now?

-Later on Tonight-

"Give me another card!" Mum hands me another UNO card and lays down a draw two.

"I'm done." I lay my cards down then put my hands up in defeat. I start to clean up the cards, Mum joins in soon after.

"It's almost 10 and you're still here hanging out with your Mum. What's going on?" I put the cards back in the box.

"What do you mean?"

"Well usually over Ashton, Luke, or Calum's house. Did something between you guys?" I shake my head and laugh.

"No, It's pouring outside and Calum and Luke have a date." After a moment, my eyes go wide when I realise what I said

"Luke!" I get up and grab my keys.

"What? What happened?" Mum looks at me worried.

"Calum cancelled on Luke but since Luke left early, we didn't get to tell him!"

"You couldn't text him after you found out?" I shake my head.

"No, he had to get an MRI done so he didn't have it on and I forgot about it. Oh I'm such a bad friend!" I groan and rush out the door to my car, I start it and rush to the restaurant. I pull up and see Luke shivering and wet. I roll down the window and call out.

"Luke! Get in the car!" He walks over and gets in, his hair is dripping over his face so I can't see his eyes.

"You okay?" He nods and buckles his seatbelt. I drive off then look over at Luke, he still has his head down. I turn down my street and continue down the road. I pull into my driveway and stop the car, I unbuckle my seatbelt but Luke doesn't move.

"Luke, we're here." The only response I get is small cries coming from the passenger seat. I get out and go to Luke's side. I help him out of the car and walk him inside where mum is already one step ahead of me with towels and fresh clothes for Luke. Thank god for my mum....

(Luke POV)

Why would Calum stand me up like that? I thought we were supposed to be brothers from another mother.............. Or maybe more than that. I guess he just wants to be friends?

"Oh look at you! You are soaking!" Michael's mum wraps me in a towel and tells me to go change. I walk upstairs to the bathroom, I dry myself off and change. I walk towards Michael's room but I hear him talking on the phone.

"I know mate! But we have to get them together!"

"Yeah, okay well, I'll talk to you later, Alright bye." I walk in and Michael looked frightened.

"Get who together?" He shrugs then rubs the back of his neck.

"No one....Well someone....Just no one you would know." Oh... I don't really talk to anyone outside of our little group because talking to new people makes me nervous. And getting nervous makes me a bit scared. And being a bit scared makes my ability malfunction. Which isn't good. I sit on the bed and cross my legs, I look at Michael and just wonder a little.

"If Calum were really my friend... He wouldn't of stood me up right?"

"Luke, you two are best friends! Why would you ask that?" I look up.

"I don't know, I guess it's just a bit frustrating to think about."

"Maybe he got grounded....and that's the reason why he stood you up?"

"But he would of called if he were going to cancel on me. He's cancelled before you know."

"Then why don't you call him and ask him why." I look back at Michael and smile wide.

"Yeah, you're right!" I take out my phone and dial Calum's number. I wait for him to pick up.

"Hey Luke! What's up!" 

"You fucking asshole! I-" Michael grabs my phone.

"What?"

"Be nice....He's only human." I groan and snatch my phone back, I hear Calum asking what's wrong and what happened.

"I just wanted to say... Next time you ask me out to pizza..... Actually show up!" I hang up before he can say anything else, I really don't want to listen to what Calum has to say right now.

(Calum POV)

I'm so confused. First, he calls me an asshole then talks about me standing him up. Maybe I could give him flowers for forgiveness? They work right?"

-The Next Day-

 

"You got him flowers?" Ashton and Michael both have their mouths wide open.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for what I did."

"Do you even know what you did?" I shake my head still holding the flowers.

"Not a clue but I hope he forgives me. I hate it when he's mad at me!" I open his locker and put the flowers in.

"Wait Calum! That's n-" I shush Ashton and shut the locker. I turn to walk to lunch but stop in my tracks.

"Oop! I forgot the note!" I turn around and slip the note into the locker as well.

"Let's go lads."

(Ashton POV)

As Michael and I eat lunch, Calum is sitting watching the door anticipating Luke's arrival. I don't see why he's excited.... I tried to tell him that he put flowers in the wrong locker. But NOOO! He totally knew what he was doing.

"Look lads! Here he comes!" Luke walks in with a card. He sits down and smiles at all of us.

"So Luke, Did you like my gift?" He looks at the card and shrugs.

"I mean it was nice.... I'm having a great day so far so thank you for that." I grab the card and it says: Have a great day- Calum 

"You didn't get my flowers?" He shakes his head.

"What flowers?" We all hear a squeal coming from the entrance of the cafeteria. We turn towards the noise and we see a girl holding the flowers Calum had this morning......


	3. Chapter 3

(Ashton POV)

"Oh Calum! I knew you loved me all this time!" Calum looks at us and panics.

"Hi, Lorelai." She runs and sits in his lap, she starts to smother him with kisses and hugs. It's almost sickening to watch, I notice Luke wiping his eyes.

"Luke." He shakes his head and gets up, He throws the card on the table and walks out. I look around the table and it seems like no one is going to go after Luke..... I guess I will.

"I gonna go check on Luke to see if he's alright." I leave and walk down the hall to look for Luke.

(Luke POV)  
I don't know why I'm upset...... maybe because I got a stupid card while Lorelai gets flowers. I thought he liked me. Not her. I continue down the hall but bump into someone which stops me. I look up and see Jason, the strongest guy in this school. He grabs my books and holds them up high so I can't reach them. I jump up trying to get but I can't.

"Just give them back!"

"What are you gonna do invisaboy? Disappear? That's all you can do, you shouldn't even be here."

"Why can't you just leave me alone for once?" He ignores me and continues to talk.

"You don't even have power that's important."

"But we're all equal here!" That's the number one rule at this school oppose to the no power outside of school and home. But No matter what your power is we are all equal....In a way. Now I'm getting angry.

"Just give me back my books, you prick." He coos and smiles at his friends.

"Aww, is little Lukey getting mad? If you want your book so bad, Make me give them to you..... Faggot."

(Ashton POV)  
"Luke!" I look around for him. I then hear his voice and run towards it.

"Just give me back my books you prick!" I peek out to see what's happening. The school bully, Jason has Luke's books above his head.

"Aww, is little Lukey getting mad? If you want your book so bad, Make me give them to you..... Faggot." I cringe when I hear the last part of his sentence. I already know Luke will blow up, He gets very angry when he hears that word.. Like VERY angry.

"Give them to me now!" He screams out. I look back and see a huge wave of lightning then the power goes out. I run towards Luke and grab him, I see the bullies lying on the floor passed out and Luke's already crying into my arms.

"I didn't want to do it." I rub his back but look back at our environment in horror. How can someone with just invisibility take out 5 guys in one hit? I shrug and continue to hug him until someone yells at us.

"You two! Come with me.... now." Luke starts to panic because he's never gotten into trouble before.

"I-I-I didn't mean to! No! I'm sorry." He gets up and tries to run but the buff security guards grab him. He tries to push them off but they lift him up. He kicks his feet trying to get loose. I walk behind them as we walk towards the office.

(Michael POV)  
I get a text from Ashton:

Luke went out of control and we're both in trouble. He's crying butttttttttt we'll be alright. I hope... 

I look up and Lorelai is still sitting in Calum's lap. When will she take a hint and leave?

"Lorelai? Could you maybe let me breath please?"

"What?" Her eyes go black and she looks at Calum with anger.

"Nothing. Nothing." They go back to the normal emerald green and she smiles. Calum has been afraid of Lorelai since nursery school. Everyday she would make him hold his hand and give her small candies, if he tried to say no she would get mad. But you see, Lorelai comes from a family of sirens and black magic so she could seduce you and kill you at the same time.... Spooky? I know.

"So were you gonna ask me something Calum?" She plays with the hem out his shirt while he gulps and nods his head slowly.

"Um yeah? I mean yeah! What was I asking you?" She laughs.

"The Ball! You were gonna ask me right?"

"Yeah? Yeah!! Will you um be my date to the moonlight ball?" She squeals yet again and says yes.

"I gotta get to calculus! See you!" She kisses his cheek and runs off. Calum looks at me with wide eyes.

"Why didn't you stop me?" I hold my hands up in surrender.

"Sorry if I like living!" He looks down and frowns.

"I was gonna ask Luke to that dance. I had a song to serenade him and if he would of said yes, I was going to ask him to be my b-ummm look at the time I have to go." He gets up and walks out. What the hell?!

( Calum POV)

When the final bell rings, I go to my locker. After I shut it, I see Luke with tear stained cheeks.

"Well, all I got was detention but I hear you and Lorelai are going to the Moonlight Ball? I gulp.

"How did you find out?"

"She kept rubbing it in my face in Calculus, saying that I wasn't fast enough..." Before I could say anything he sighs and look up with tears ready to fall from his eyes.

" Have fun alright? Don't worry about me!" He turns around and walks away. I catch up with him and grab his hand.

"Luk-" I feel a shock in my hand, kind of like a joy buzzer but hurts more.

"Don't touch me." He yanks his hand around and walks away.

-Later on tonight- 

"Oh you're going to have so much fun!" Mum straightens out my bowtie and giggles a little.

"ehhhhh." I look up sighing out.

"What? You and Luke are gonna have a great time!" I look back at Mum who's smiling.

"I didn't ask Luke." Mum then frowns and crosses her arms.

"And why not? You've been planning to ask him for months, you had that son-"

"I know Mum! I know!" She backs away from me a little frightened. I apologize and she goes back to fixing my suit.

"Why keep hiding your feelings? You need to tell him."

"I don't even know if he feels the same." Mum scoffs and smirks.

"Calum, how stupid do you think I am? Luke likes you just as much as you like him." I smile then the doorbell rings, I walk with mum to get it.

" Calum!" Lorelai..... great.

"Ummmmmmm who are you?" I look at Mum and give her a warning look.

"This is my..... date." Mum ohs and smiles awkwardly.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep!" She pulls me and I look back and Mum. I mouth Help Me before I get shoved into her car. She shuts the door and turns to me.

"Okay. This is what's going to go down tonight. We dance, get a picture, have sex." I look at her closely to see if I heard correctly.

"Did you just say..... sex?" She nods and I shiver.

"We're gonna do it. No questions asked. Okay?"

"bu-"

"Good!" She start the car and drives toward the school. We're off to the city of Bad Luck..... Population: Calum


	4. Chapter 4

(Luke POV)

"But I don't want to go!"

"Luke Robert Hemmings! You are going to go to that ball and have so much fun, you won't want to come home!"

"No! I rather stay here and eat ice cream!" I sink back down into my couch and grab the tub of ice cream. This tub of ice cream seems to be my only source of comfort in this time of need.

"Rubbish! Remember that detention you got? As punishment you must go to the ball." I sit up and look at mum with wide eyes.

"That's not fair!" She crosses her arms.

"Well so is using your powers when you're not supposed to!"

"I can't control it!"

"No excuses. Upstairs.... Now." She points upstairs as I get up from the couch. I groan and stomp up the steps and get ready. Once I finish I go back downstairs to my gasping Mum.

"You look so adorable!" She coos and takes out her phone.

"Mum!"

"What? it's true! Awwwwww." She starts to take pictures.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go." I reach out for the doorknob.

"Have a great time, sugar plum." I groan at the name and get into the car. Why me? When I get to the dance, it's so colourful and lights are flashing everywhere.

"Welcome Everyone! And just a friendly reminder, No using powers unless it's for educational purposes!" Yeah, like anybody's going to follow that rule. I see Michael standing by the table of food looking around. I walk up to him and wave.

"Oh Hey! What are you doing here?"

"My mum forced me to come here as punishment." Michael laughs after I finish talking.

"Same old Liz." I look around the crowd dancing to the music the DJ is playing. I spot Calum dancing with Lorelai, he's smiling so he must be happy.

(Calum POV)

Lorelai is making me do all these things to make "her" night perfect. She's forcing me to smile even though I'm not happy with her, she's making me take pictures, and...........hanky panky with her. I don't know what else I can do..... maybe leave? I'd love to do that... more than anything.

"Why do you keep looking over at Luke? remember you're mine." She whispers in my ear which makes me shiver a little.

(Michael POV)

Luke and I were laughing at the people in the corner attempting to dance but who are we to talk when we aren't even dancing? Some guys walk up to us and glare at Luke.

"I'm not finished with you Luke." I step in and hold my hand up.

"Whoa. We were fine until you got here. What the hell?" The buff guy shoves me out of the way and grab Luke's wrist.

"Hey, get off of me!" Luke tries to get loose but he grips his wrist tighter. I run to try and grab Luke but his friends block me from getting him. I hold my hand up feeling the anger boil up inside.

"No.No.No. Remember? We can't use our powers unless it's for educational purposes."

"It is. I'm about to teach you motherfuckers a lesson or two about messing with my friend."

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" I look and see the same guy. Luke is being held up by two more of his friends, he's struggling to get loose and grunting in frustration. The crowd gets silent... Even the DJ stops playing.

"Little Lukey here wanted to play superhero of the day!" Everyone starts to snicker a little.

"Now, most "superheroes" like Luke do get thirsty after a hard day of work! Right Luke? Are you thirsty?" Luke ignores him and looks down.

"Answer me!" He slowly nods but doesn't look up. The guy walks behind Luke and grabs something. I can't see it because the guys holding Luke are so tall. He stands up on a chair and looks over all the people standing on the dance-floor.

"Well, If you're so thirsty...... Drink up." He holds up the punch bowl and dumps it all over Luke. Everyone gasps then it soon breaks out to laughter, The guys drop him and he looks up at everyone laughing at him. I've never seen him so hurt before.... Like never. I look at Calum and he's just standing there frozen while Lorelai is already laughing.

"Look! He's about to cry!" Someone shouts out which makes me look back at Luke. His eyes are already full of tears ready to fall.

(Calum POV)

I watch as Luke starts to cry, he runs out the double doors out of sight.

"I'd hate to be that faggot." I look at Lorelai and she's wiping her eyes. I stare at her in anger and turn to walk out.

"Where are you going Calum?" I stop and turn back to face her.

"I'm going home."

"What about our special night? You can't just leave me alone here."

"Go fuck yourself." I turn back around and walk outside.

"Luke?" I look around outside to see if Luke would show up anywhere. I call out again and hear sniffs coming from the bench, I walk over to it and call out softly.

"Luke?" He reappears and looks at me.

"What do you want?" He looks up at me and frowns.

"I wanted to see if you were okay." He scoffs.

"Yeah. I'm just fine." He says in a sarcastic tone.

"You don't seem fine."

"Well, How am I supposed to feel? Today, I got detention, I find out that the guy that I like is going to this stupid ball with a girl who's wanted to be in my shoes since nursery school, and Jason just dumped red punch all over me. Am I supposed to feel happy? Because I don't."

"Wait you like me?" Luke rolls his eyes and looks away then back at me.

"Is it that obvious? Calum, I've liked you since I first laid eyes on you." I wipes his eyes and gets up.

"But what if I like you too?" I grab his hand and turn him around.

"You're only saying that out of sympathy Calum. It's okay, you don't have to lie."

"But I'm not! Lorelai means nothing to me. Luke....You're my everything! I-I-I-..... I love you."

(Luke POV)

My mouth opens a little after Calum finishes his sentence. He just said that he loved me. No one ever said that to me other than mum or dad. He grabs my other hand and hold then up at chest level height.

"Luke... Just please. Give me a chance, I promise I won't hurt you." I feel my cheeks heat up which makes my hands glow blue and I end up shocking Calum.....Literally......

"Sorry. I can't control that......"

"What was it?"

"Electricity Manipulation." He shakes his hand.

"Well, That's new. You never told me about that before." I shrug and bite my lip.

"I really wanted to tell you and the lads but it just seems embarrassing because I can't control it. It just goes with my emotions kind of like my invisibility except my invisibility doesn't really effect people."

"Really? Embarrassed? Think about what I have to go through! I've had the nickname Elsa for so long now! Are you kidding me?" I giggle and grab his hand again.

" So uhhh...... Luke?"

"Yes Calum?" He looks down then back up at me nervously.

"Will you ummmm..... be my..... boyfriend?" I smile and before I can answer, I hear a crash coming from inside the school. The window breaks with fire bursting out of it. I can only think of one person...... Michael. And on cue, Michael comes running out with a grin on his face. He grabs both of our arms and pulls us with him.

"Michael! What did you do?" He looks back at us.

"I just kicked some serious ass. Maybe next time they won't mess with Luke." 

Fun Fact of the day: Don't mess with a pyromaniac's friends.


	5. Chapter 5

(Luke POV)

Michael pushes us in the car and happily starts driving us home.

"I'm probably gonna get in trouble at school on Monday but that was amazing!" Calum takes my hand in his as we sit together in the backseat. I look at him and smile.

"But what exactly did you do?" Calum asks curiously while Michael laughs and looks at him through the rear-view mirror.

"I burned a couple of people..... but not anybody important....I hope." Michael cracks up again.

"Michael! That's terrible!" I yell out.

"Hey! No one picks on my mates...and I mean no one....." He pulls up to my house and Calum and I get out.

"Thanks Michael!" I wave and we walk up to my front door.

"So goodnight?"

"Wait! You never answered my question."

"What question?" I tend to forget alot of things... I'm not proud of it.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" I smile and bite my lip.... Oh... that question...

"Hmmm.....Let me think....." I take my time to think about it, which makes Calum very impatient. It's funny!

"I could probably convince you." I look back at Calum and raise my eyebrow.

"Oh, really? How?" He grabs my waist and pulls me closer, So close our noses are almost touching. He leans in closer and just as he's about to.....

"Luke! What on earth happened to you?" Calum lets go and I turn to face my Mum.

"Mum!!! Give me a minute! god! Can't I have any privacy?"

"Since you live under my roof, you will not have any privacy! Hi, Calum." She smiles and waves at Calum who smiles right back at her.

"I'll give you 20 seconds!" She closes the door. I can already guess that she's looking out the peephole.

"Here's what I'll do..... I'll have my answer for you by Monday."

"Monday?" He sighs.

"Okay... You promise?"

"I promise." I stare into his eyes for a couple more seconds then kiss his cheek. I go inside and walk upstairs. I shut my door and smile to myself, I look up to see Ashton on my bed.

"Ashton, what are you doing here?" He looks up and laughs.

"What else am I supposed to do on a Friday night other than hear one of my best friend's moonlight ball disaster story?"

"How did you know it was a disaster?" He points at my outfit.

"Oh. That disaster." I sit on the bed next to him.

"So?..... Spill." I tell him what happened with Jason and the punch bowl.

"And Calum asked me to be his boyfriend." Ashton immediatley stops rambling on about how he's gonna fuck up Jason.

"Wait... what?"

"Calum.... asked.... me...out."

"Oh My God! What are you gonna say?"

"I don't know..I really want to but I just don't know." Ashton turns his body towards me.

"Calum really likes you. It's not hard to tell! Everyone knows it! Just give him a chance and see what will happen... 'kay?" I nod and let his words marinate in my head for a little bit. Well, he is right.

-Monday-

I rush into the school with excitement. After that talk with Ashton on Friday, I finally realized what I want. I want to be with Calum. I'm going to give him my answer and that answer is YES! I notice Michael in the hall and tap his shoulder.

"Hey Mikey, have you seen Calum?" He shakes his head.

"No but check around the science hallway. he's usually there before the bell rings for free period." I shout a quick thank you before speeding off again. I shout a quick thank you before rushing off. I turn another corner but stop when I see it..... Calum practically swallowing faces with.... Alicia, my ex girlfriend. 

"Calum?" He pulls away from her with wide eyes.

"Luke?" I can already feel my eyes watering, I try to blink them away and walk off.

(Calum POV)

I call out Luke's name but he just stomps away.

"Forget about that crybaby when you could have me!" I turn to Alicia and frown.

"This is your fault!" She groans and rolls her eyes.

"Really Calum? Is it really my fault?"

Flashback to earlier this morning....

I stand by the large window near the garden, waiting for Luke. Today's the day he's gonna either say yes....... or no. I'm praying that he says yes but if he doesn't I have Ben and Jerry's Cherry Garcia pint-sized ice cream and Titanic ready for when I cry my eyes out. I spot Alicia walking the empty hallway, I look out the window and act like I'm doing something so she doesn't start a conversation with me.

"Hey Calum!" Shit. I look at her and she stops in front of me.

"Hi Alicia." She smiles and plays with her hair.

"What are you doing here so early? School starts in like 10 minutes."

"I'm uh.. waiting for Luke." She wrinkles up her face but then grins.

"Luke? Oh! He's with that Scotty boy... see!" She points out and I see Scotty kissing Luke on the cheek, Luke then bites his lip and walks away. I look down and I feel my smile fade.

"Oh Calum....Poor Calum...... I know what could make you feel better." Oh, I know where this is going. I back up.

"Ummm... what?"

"This." She lunges forward and grabs my face then smashes our lips together. I try to pull away but her grip on my face is strong.

Flashback over....

"mmm........Now that you put it that way... then I guess it is my fault! Ha!" She flips her hair walks away. I snap out of my thoughts and run after Luke. My hunt for Luke comes to a quick stop when I see Michael and Ashton standing in front of me with their arms crossed. They aren't happy.

"Calum.... What did you do this time?" Before I could answer, Michael steps in and asks another question.

"Yeah, why did you make him cry?!"

"Look, Alicia took advantage of me and my feelings and kissed me." They both uncross their arms but look confused.

"And why did you kiss her?"

"I was upset when she said Luke and Scotty were together. I saw them acting all lovey dovey this morning." Ashton and Michael look at each other and nod. They soon walk up to me and punch both of my arms then move back to their original spots.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"For being a dumbass!" Michael yells at me.

"How am I being a dumbass?" Michael sighs and face palms himself.

"Scotty is some weirdo that likes to make tsunamis! Him and Luke aren't together! They had to meet up so Luke could give him his flashdrive because they have a project together. Scotty kissed him on the cheek because....." He puts his arms up and looks around.

"WE LIVE IN THE FUCKING UNITED KINGDOM! SOME BRITS DO THAT! FOR PETE'S SAKE!" Michael screams out at me.

"oh." I look down feeling stupid.

"And that boy, your best friend, who is in love with you, is crying because you decided to be a dumbass and make out with the girl that broke his heart. YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Ashton quickly grabs Michael before he attacks me. His hair has already burst into flames, that only happens when he's really angry.

"Calm down Mikey." Ashton tries to calm Michael down before he explodes like a fucking volcano.

"Just go talk to him." I nod and walk into the loo. Here goes nothing....


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry It's been a while.... I was just thinking about stuff...... mostly procrastinating..... sorry again! :)

(Calum POV)

"Luke?" I look around for him but he's not showing up anywhere, I walk back out.

"Well? What did he say?" I shake my head and look down.

"He won't answer me." Ashton sighs and looks around.

"Oh! Jasper!" He quickly grabs Jasper by her shoulders.

"Babe! You have to help me!" She smiles and puts her hand on her hip.

"Hmm. What's in it for me?" Ashton looks around then scoffs.

"I'll give you my Pokémon collection for your stupid battle." She claps her hands together.

"Our friend, Calum, wants to make up with his future boyfriend. He won't come out unless it's someone other than him. Is there anyway you could change him into me?" She nods and faces me, She draws her hand back and smacks me across my face.

"Ow! What the fuck?!" I grip my cheek and open my eyes.

"Sorry. That's how my power works. I slap you and you change into the person whom I'm thinking of. And since Ashton wanted me to change you into him, I thought of Ashton and slapped you." I rub my cheek softly and groan.

"That's one weird power." She agrees and giggles.

"Yeah, I know!" She waves then scampers off.

"So, do I look like you?" I turn to Ashton, who's looking at me in awe, I put my hand up to my mouth because I sound like him too!

"I've never seen anyone sexier!" He starts touching my face and playing with my cheeks, I slap them off of me.

"Here I go......again." I walk back into the loo and call out for Luke.

"Lukey?" I hear sniffs coming from the stall farthest from where I'm standing.

"Ash?" I hear a tiny voice, I walk towards the stall and open the door. I see Luke huddled in the corner with his legs up to his chest.

"Luke." I walk over to him and hug him.

"That bastard broke my heart again!" He sobs into my shoulder while I rub his back.

"Luke, you don't understand. Calum likes you a lot!" Luke pulls away and shakes his head.

"Out of everyone in this ENTIRE school....He chose Alicia.. The girl that broke my heart, she's the reason why I don't trust people. But I trusted Calum. He just gave me another reason why I should just say no and stick to being friends."

"No! You shouldn't say no!" He looks up at me with a grumpy look on his face.

"And why not?" The feels and sayings I've been holding in has reached to its peak, I can't hold it in anymore.

"Because I love you!" Luke scoots back and shakes his head.

"I love you so much Luke! I love you so much it hurts, I really do!" I scoot closer to Luke and pull him in for a kiss. He calms down and kisses back, then pushes away from me.

"I-I-I-I... No. I love Calum. I'm sorry Ash. I'm so sorry." He grabs his stuff and leaves.

(Luke POV)  
Ashton just kissed me! But I love Calum! I walk out of the loo trying to ignore what's going on around me.

"Luke? You okay?" I ignore Michael and continue down the hall.

"Luke! I said are you okay?" I turn around and frown.

"Does it look like I'm okay?!" The light above us blows out and shatters which makes Michael cover his head. I turn back around and walk out to the courtyard..... I need some air.

(Michael POV)  
I run back over to Ashton and well......Ashton.

"What the hell did you do?" The Ashton that I'm guessing is Calum steps forward and looks down.

"I kissed him and he ran off." The real Ashton looks at him and slaps his arm.

"Mate! Now he thinks I kissed him! He thinks that I like him!" Ashton sighs and paces back and forth.

"Let me go talk to him, maybe he's cooled off now." I walk outside to the courtyard where I see Luke sitting by the tree just looking around while everyone else is talking to their friends or studying. 

"Is this spot taken?" He shakes his head and I happily sit down next to him.

"So, why'd you run out like that?"

"I kissed Ashton."

"So I've heard."

"I feel like I cheated on Calum even though we aren't dating." I turn to him and nod.

"I've loved Cal for so long... but it's obvious that he doesn't love me back." His eyes start to tear up and the blue skies start to turn grey.

"What's going on?" Luke wipes his eyes and looks up.

"Sorry, I'm just getting a bit upset." He shakes his head and sniffs, the skies soon turn blue again and the fluffy white clouds come back out.

"Luke, you have to tell him how you feel. Isn't that what you were going to do?" He nods.

"Yeah, but things keep getting in the way whenever I try to."

"Just focus on the better things, Ignore all the things on the outside. Just head straight for Calum and tell him how you feel." He gets up and nods.

"Yeah!" 

(Luke POV)  
Michael is right! Fuck all the people getting in the way of Calum and I dating! I march into the school and see Calum standing by his locker with Ashton. I push all people that are in my way and head straight for Calum. Just as I'm about to call out his name, someone grabs my waist and pulls me close to their face.

"Cason?" This guy has so many labels, where do I start? The school's bad boy? Our footie team's MVP? Master of Magnokinesis? One of Jason's friends?! I try to get loose but he has a tight grip around my waist.

"Hey Luke." I try to move again but fail again.

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Could it wait? Maybe in like 10 years?" He grabs my hand and pulls me into a quiet corner, he slaps me and grabs my face.

"Listen here, you either do as I say or Calum gets it." I nod nervously, He interlaces our hands together and pulls me down the hall towards the door and we walk out of the building.

-After School-  
(Ashton POV)  
I continue down the sidewalk with Michael, I clutch my books against my chest and look at the ground while Michael talks.

"Are you even listening Ashton?" I look up and smile.

"A little." We stop in front of my house and I look up at Michael.

"What ever happened to Luke?" Michael shrugs and puts his hands in his pockets.

"Do you uh have telekinesis? Because uh you seem to be on my mind lately." He looks at me nervously, I try to ignore it and think about Luke.

"We have to see if he's okay." I grab Michael's hand and run to Luke's house, I knock on the door waiting for someone to answer. Michael swings our hands back and forth lovingly. He smiles and blushes lightly but before I can say anything the door slowly creaks open and Luke peaks out.

"Y-Y-Yes?" He sounds like he's been crying.

"We came by to see if you were okay." Luke opens the door to let us in, He sits on the couch and looks down.

"What's wrong?" He shakes his head, Michael lets go of my hand and kneels down and looks at Luke.

"Look at me." Luke hesitates but looks up at Michael, I notice that he has a black eye and a busted lip. I rush over to his side and look at him with concern.

"Who did this to you?" Luke shakes his head, I notice that he's wearing a letterman jacket, I notice the C on the side and immediately think... Cason.

"Did Cason do this? I saw you guys talking suspiciously in the corner." Luke shakes his head again and smiles.

"Cason didn't do this! He likes me!" A tear runs down his face.

"..........That's why we're dating."


	7. Chapter 7

(Luke POV)

"Dating?!" Michael and Ashton's jaws were on the ground, I nod trying to hide the tears.

"What about Calum? What about liking him? What the hell is going on?" 

"I just like Cason now..." What I really wanted to say was, this bastard is beating me and making me date him so Calum won't have to get beat up by Jason, I'm doing this for Calum.

"Okay, I'm just gonna leave you alone so you can get your head out of your ass so that you're not wearing it like a hat." Michael gets up and hold his hand out for Ashton to take. Ash tells him to wait then he looks up at me.

"Are you keeping something from me?" I hesitate and quickly shake my head, He looks down then takes Michael's hand and they walk out. 

(Ashton POV)  
I know he's hiding something..... I know it.

"Why am I still holding your hand?" I let go of Michael's hand after we arrive at my house.

"Because my hand is soft?" True. It is very soft.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" 

"Ummm, Yeah It's school.... When am I never there?" He smiles and looks down.

"You're acting weird, Clifford... What's going on?" 

"Oh, Nothing." He looks around then grabs my waist and pulls me close.

"Your eyes look perfect during the sunset." 

"Okay?" I put my arms around his neck and shrug.

"You're supposed to say thank you! It was a compliment." He smiles.

"Okay, thank you?" 

"Great." He leans in and slowly puts his lips onto mine, I surprisingly don't pull away. I kiss back and pull away to catch my breath. I look into his eyes and stay silent. I concentrate and try to read Michael's mind: He's a great kisser. I smile and pull him in for another kiss.

"Ashy! Come inside and watch cartoons with me!" I pull away and see Harry waving from the porch, I turn back to Michael and shrug.

"Sorry about him. He's usually not home this early..." Michael shrugs it off and pulls me in for a hug, I can't help but try to read his mind again: I've waited so long for this.... I pull away and grab my books from the ground. I turn and walk towards the door but Michael grabs my hand and spins me around so that I'm turned back around to face him. He pecks my lips which makes me giggle.

"Almost forgot to kiss you goodnight." I peck his lips again.

"Goodnight, Clifford." I turn back around and hear him shout out as he crosses the street to go to his house.

"Night, Irwin." 

(Michael POV)  
Finally! I kissed Ashton. My mind kept telling me to do it but I just couldn't..... I thought he would just reject me and call me a weirdo or something. I understand that Ash is bi but he still could of rejected me. I close the door behind me and sigh.

"So, Is he your boyfriend now?" I look and see Mum sipping tea at the table while reading the newspaper.

"What do you mean?" 

"I saw you and Ashton out there. You know we have windows right? And I read your little journal but all that matters is that you're happy." 

"Mum! That journal is for my eyes only!" She laughs and turns around the newspaper.

"So is he your boyfriend yet?" I shake my head.

"No."

"Don't worry the time will come." Hopefully tomorrow...

-The Next Day-

I sit at the lunch table with Calum and wait for Luke and Ashton. 

"So I was thinking...... What if I froze the frogs to avoid dissection?"

"Calum, you act really stupid when you're hungry. Please eat something." He sticks out his tongue while opening his lunch box to grab his sandwich. The first one to walk in is Ashton, he waves at me then sits next to me. 

"Hey have you seen Luke?" I shake my head and put my hand on his hip, I pull him closer which makes him gasp a little. 

"Hi lads." Luke sits down. He has the same letterman jacket on and the black eye somehow magically disappeared.

"Hey." Calum kisses his cheek which puts a smile on his face.

"Luke!" We all turn and see Cason calling Luke over to his table, Luke quickly gathers his stuff and walks over to his table. Ashton sighs out in frustration, He grabs his stuff and leaves as well. I look at Calum who shrugs and continues to eat his sandwich. I get up and go out to where Ashton went. He slams his lockers and turns toward the library, I hop in front of him and stop him.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Baby, what's wrong?" Ashton looks up at me surprised.

"What?"

"You just called me baby." 

"And?" He shakes his head and continues to walk down the hall.

"Something is going on between Luke and Cason."

"Yeah, I know. We both know! Luke told us that they were dating."

"I know that but it just seems fishy. Why would Luke all of a sudden drop feelings for Calum and go to one of his bully's friends?" I shrug and we continue to walk down the hall. Ashton grabs a random guy wearing another letterman jacket and slams him up against the locker.

"Do you know Cason?" The guy doesn't speak. The locker beside him quickly opens and a pair of scissors comes floating out of it, It points towards the guy's head.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time. Do you know Cason?" The guy nods quickly.

"Yes ! Yes I do!"

"What is he planning to do with Luke?!" The guy shrugs.

"I don't know! I swear! I really don't know!" Ashton lets go of him and we continue walking down the hall, I hear the bang of the locker behind me then see the same guy laying on the ground groaning.

"He tried to attack me from behind..... I'm a telekinetic, my eyes are everywhere." I shrug and continue to walk with him.  
-Later That Day-  
I flip the page of my textbook and groan seeing that I had to do yet another assessment quiz. I rest my head on the headboard of my bed and look at my ceiling. I look back at my book and just skip it telling myself that I'll do it later. I continue to read and soon feel Michael trying to pull my book away from me.

"No! One more chapter!" Michael grabs the book and throws it to the side.

"You need a break." Okay, one break won't hurt, right? I sit in Michael's lap and cuddle into his neck.

"What's wrong Ash?" 

"Just tired." I play with his hand and end up interlacing it with mine. We sit in silence until Michael speaks up.

"What are we?" I look up at him.

"I don't know, I mean one day we're best mates then all of a sudden you start saying these weird cheesy pick up lines and kissing me good night. It's a bit exciting but overall confusing." 

"Ash, I've been wanting to go out with you for a while but since we've been trying to get Calum and Luke together..... I've had to post-pone it until the time is right and I thought now would be the good time but now Luke is dating some weird guy and I know that you want to help him, it's just..." I quickly kiss him to shut him up from rambling on, I pull away and he looks down and smiles.

"Now's a good time, I mean.... It's just you and me right now... No interruptions." I look up at him and smile.

"Okay then, Ashton. Will you b-" The door quickly opens and Mum walks in.

"Oh am I interrupting anything?" I groan and look at Michael.

"sorry." I whisper to him but he quickly smiles and says it's okay. I hop off of his lap and follow Mum downstairs. I see Luke sitting on the couch in tears.

"Luke? What's wrong?" 

"Cason.... I told him no..... They have Calum...." He starts to cry again and Michael comes in and wraps his hand around my waist.

"What happened?" I turn to face Michael and tell him what Luke told me.

"What do you mean they have him?" Luke looks back up and shakes his head.

"Cason walked out after I refused to have sex with him. He soon called me and said that they had Cal." I look at Mum and she looks up and Michael. Luke frowns and starts to tell what happened.

(Luke POV)  
I didn't mean to get us in this mess but I told him no.....

-Flashback-  
Cason "invited" himself over to my house, Mum gets off work in a couple hours so I'm alone for a while. I sit on the couch, far away from Cason. He moves closer to me and starts kissing at my neck. 

"no." He continues to kiss and suck at my neck which makes me feel uncomfortable. He gets on top of me and quickly starts kissing me, his hands run through my hair and down my body. He takes off his leather jacket and throws it to the side, I look over and see a condom wrapper peeking out from the pocket of his jacket. I push away and turn my face to the side.

"I know you're enjoying this." I shake my head and try to push him off of me.

"Stop." He silences me again by kissing me, His hands move down to my waist and he messes with my belt loop by pulling at it then starts unbuckling my jeans. He unzips my pants and his hand reaches down, once I feel his hand on my dick I lose it. 

"I said No!" I feel electricity run through my hands and towards Cason's body, The shock sends him flying back to the floor. He gets up and comes back towards me, I pick up his jacket and throw it at him.

"I'm done! You crossed the line! GET. OUT. OF. MY. HOUSE!" All the lights start flickering around us then the power finally goes out. He quickly grabs his keys and I see him run out of the house. I drop to the ground and feel tears rolling down my cheeks.

"What have I done?" That's all I can say before I break down.

-Flashback over-

"It's all my fault." Ashton shakes his head and rushes over to me.

"No it's not. You did the right thing but we do have to save Calum."

"Before it's too late..."


	8. Saving Cal: Part 1

**I'm so sorry for the long wait!!!! I didnt expect my trip to America to interfere with my writing but I guess it did because it's been like what? Over a month? Yeah, not cool..... so sorry please forgive me!! Love whoever stayed through this Cake drought. Enjoy this chapter!!!**

(Luke POV)  
We rush out to the car. Ashton gets in on the driver's side, Michael sits in the passenger seat while I sit in the back.

"Wait! We don't even know where Calum could be!" That's when my phone chimes, I take it out of my back pocket and see that someone sent me a video message. I swipe over and the video pops up, I hit play..

"Aww, is little baby Calum upset?" I hear cooing in the background while the camera zooms in Calum. I gasp and tears form in my eyes, They have Calum tied up and......naked. He has bruises all over his body. Oh my poor Calum!

"L-L-Luke....Help....Me." Calum manages to say before dropping his head, The video turns off and I look up at Ashton and Michael.

"We need to find him now!" A couple of stray tears fall from my eyes, I quickly wipe them and look back up.

"Here let me see your phone." I hand Ashton my phone and he squints at it, clicks a few buttons, and it chimes.

"Ahh, found it's location." He turns the phone back in my direction and it shows my GPS pointing to the location.

"That's so hot...Finding that location so fast.... Sizzling." Ashton rolls his eyes after Michael's remark and turns back to me.

"It's an old warehouse that's been abandoned for over 10 years. But why the hell would they drag Calum all the way out there?" Michael shrugs.

"To get away from civilization so people can't hear his screams?" Ashton nods in agreement, he turns around and starts the car. Once we get there, we slowly walk up to the warehouse door.

"I-I don't know about this guys, maybe we should call the police and let them handle it." I scoff and look back at Michael.

"Why call the police when we can put matters into our own hands?" I laugh a little and continue walking but Michael stops me again.

"What are we gonna use our powers or something?" He starts laughing as if it were a joke, Ashton and I stand there in silence until his laughter dies down.

"Wait, you're serious?"

"What? Do you think I, weakling Lucas Robert Hemmings, am going try and fight the strongest bully at our school without using my powers to try and save the love of my life and maybe the future husband and father to my children?" He looks at me in awe.

"I think not. Now let's go!" We walk to the door and I try and open it but it's locked, I curse under my breath and try and unlock the door but it won't work.

"Great it's not unlocking.... Let's go and call the police." Michael tries to walk away but Ashton grabs him by the collar.

"Michael, we are all in this together! Come on and be the strong man you say you are and break the door down." He motions towards the door and I step out of the way as well.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Ashton motions towards the door again. Michael scratches his head and looks at him confused.

"What are we waiting for?" I sigh and put my hand on my hip.

"We're waiting for the Christmas toilet paper to come in, Michael....... OPEN UP THE FUCKING DOOR!" He states with sarcasm then screams in a whisper so he doesn't draw too much attention to us.

"Okay, Okay." He steps back and breathes in sharply, He points his hand towards the door and fire shoots at it. After a couple of seconds he stops.

"What the hell?" He looks at the door with wide eyes.

"Usually fire burns down any door." I move him out of the way and close my eyes. I think about all that Jason and his friends have told me in the past, I need the anger to grow inside of me. Faggot. Cocksucker. Invisaboy. Gayblade. I feel the anger boil inside of me and my hands heat up.

"Holy shit." I hear Michael mutter and then I hear a giant BOOM. I open my eyes and the door has a giant hole. I looks over at Ashton, who's hiding behind Michael for protection. I sigh and fix my jacket.

"You guys coming?" Ashton and Michael looking at me with wide eyes then follow behind.

(Michael POV)  
I follow behind Luke then look back at Ashton.

"You okay Ash?" He nods and follows behind, Luke, literally, almost made me shit my pants. He really needs to learn how to control his power and use it in small portions because if that light would of touch Ash or I, we could of been fried like eggs. We walk in the building and all the lights are turned off, I quickly grab Ashton's hand and squeeze it.

"It will be okay babe."

"Calum!" Luke shouts out. He tries to shout out again but his voice is muffled then, someone covers my mouth and hold my arms back. I hear slow clapping then the lights turn on.

"Well, Well, Well... If it isn't The Three Stooges. Why are you guys here? To save your little friend Cal-Pal? Well, isn't that sweet." The guys uncover our mouths and Jason walks closer to Luke. Luke lunges towards Jason but the guys pull him back.

"Aww.... Is little Lukey mad?" Luke spits in Jason's face which makes him stumble back and wipe his eye.

"Fiesty now are we?"

"Fucking asshole."

"Send them too the cages."

"What the fuck? cages?" I scoff as they pull us down the hall.

"Yeah.... I know you guys didn't that this is an abandoned cage making factory." They pull us to the back where there are shitloads of unused cages. They unlock some and put Ashton and I in one and Luke in a small one.

"Enjoy your stay." Jason laughs and locks the door. Ashton crawls over to me and hugs me crying, I rub his back and try to tell him its okay.

"How do you know it's going to be okay? We are in a fucking cage! We are being treated like wild animals in a fucking circus!" He hiccups and buries his head in the crook of my neck, Luke sighs in the cage next to us.

"I'm sorry that I got us into this shit guys." He sighs again.

"Now I know, we'll never find Calum."

"It's okay Luke." Luke shakes his head and tries to say something else but we hear shuffling in the cage in front of us.

"Yes?" We see Calum sitting up with a collar around his neck.

"Calum!" Luke calls out while Calum rubs his eyes.

"Luke? Michael? Ashton? What are you guys doing here?" Calum groans out.

"We were going save you but we ended up getting thrown in this cage."

"Yep, Thanks to me...The screw up." Luke looks down.

"Don't say that. You were just speaking your mind."

"And look where that ended up." Pointing out that we were stuck in a cage.

"Wait, guys..." Calum calls out which makes us stop talking.

"Have you guys ever seen Aladdin?"

"Great, now Calum lost his fucking mind! We're next!"

"Wait, Ashton let the poor lad speak."

"Thank you, Michael. As I was saying have you seen Aladdin?" We all shake our heads which makes Calum groan and roll his eyes.

"Fine, I'll do this on my own."

"No wait. I want to know what you're gonna do."

"Basically, I'm going to get us out of here." He starts messing with his cage.

"So Calum, what did they do after they took you?"

"Well, all they did was make me take off my clothes, except for my boxers, and make me call them "Big Daddy". Like what the fuck....  
I managed to steal my jeans back but I can't find my shirt. They cuffed me in here so I can't use my powers properly."

"Like you could anyways, Elsa." Ashton mutters under his breath.

"Hey! I heard that Ashton."

"I said it loud enough so you could hear it!"

"You know what?! I'm sick of your shit! All you guys do is make fun of me just because I can't control my powers! Well, Fuck you!" He yells out then starts banging on his cage which makes Jason run back in.

"Keep it down in here." Jason turns to Calum. He looks at Jason with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I was just tired of these fucking faggots making fun of me! I can see why you bully them... They don't understand when to stop judging people and look at themselves." Jason smiles.

"Wow, so heartless. I like it...Wait.... No, you're just tricking me to try and get out of your cage." Calum quickly shakes his head.

"No! I would never lie to the love of my life! Jason, you don't understand how long I've wanted you.... I've just pretended to be with this Luke faggot so he wouldn't kill himself." I look at Luke and he scoots back in his cage and pulls his knees up to his chest.

"I like the way you think." He unlocks Calum from his cage and pulls him in by the waist.

"I like them feisty." Calum laughs and kisses Jason, I shake my head while Ashton smothers his face into my neck.

"I knew I should of made the right choice to leave these fucking faggots alone in primary school.... Look where that got me." He scoffs and shoots us a dirty look.

"Let's go." They walk hand in hand out the door. I grab the metal bars of the cage and growl. I soon feel the bars heat up, I pull back and his in pain because I burned my own hand.

"Great now we're never going to get out of here......I don't get why he was so pissed. " Ashton sniffs.

"We did keep calling him Elsa."

"But it was a joke."

"Forget about that, Luke must be devastated."

 

**End of Part 1! Don't hate me please! Part 2 will be up hopefully by tonight so bear with me guys! Please leave comments and Kudos? But mostly comments, I LOVE your comments!.xxxxx**


	9. Saving Cal: Part 2

(Luke POV)

I continue to cry into my knees, Calum never loved me? All those feelings he said he felt for me were lies? How could Calum play me like this?

"Luke? You alright?" I look up and see Michael and Ashton looking back at me with sorry looks on their faces.

"I feel alright.... I feel so fucking great." I fake smile and turn away from them, I continue to silently cry into my hands. I lay down and curl up into a ball, thinking about a happier time... If such thing exist.

(Calum POV)

I continue to walk down the long hallway with Jason, his hands tightly grip around my waist.

"Why don't we go somewhere in private? Like without your friends bothering us?" He squeezes my waist and he turns to the right and leads us into an office, It's just a simple office with a desk, a chair, and a lamp.

"This will have to do."

"Great." I push him down into the chair and sit on his lap. I rummage through the drawers and find some rope.

"Hey, Big Daddy?" I look back and he smirks at me.

"Yes?" "I'm kind of horny..." I bite my lip and he smirks.

"What? Do you want to tie me up?" I nod shyly and he laughs a little.

"Well, go ahead.... I didn't think you would be into bondage." I quickly straddle his waist and time him up to his chair. I look over and find handcuffs by his side.

"What are these?" I hold them up and he licks his lips.

"Those are my Mum's... She's a cop." I handcuff both of his hands to the desk.

"How am I supposed to touch you?" I silence him by kissing him on the lips softly so he could stop talking.

"Mmm... Kinky. I like it." I wink at him and start feeling on his bum.

"So how long have you liked me Calum?" I smirk and pull back.

"Mmmm...." I look up as if I were thinking and smile.

"Never.... Because I'm in love with a cute boy named Luke." His smile immediately turns to a frown when he sees me swinging around his ring of keys on my finger.

"You little fucker." I hop off of his lap and put the keys in my back pocket, He tries to move but he's tied up so tight he can't even move. I look around and find my shirt on the floor, I quickly pick it up and shove it in his mouth. I kiss him on the cheek which makes his cheek spread with ice. Eventually his entire face is frozen solid.

"Better luck next time.... Big Daddy." I coo at him and walk out of the door. I quickly freeze the door knob but when I see his friends walking down the same hall I shout out to Jason and start banging on the door.

"Baby! Oh My God! Someone help!" They come rushing over.

"What's going on?"

"Big Daddy! He's in there! Oh! I heard his cries!" They try and lock the door but the doorknob is frozen.

"Hey! My hand is stuck!" "Mine is too! Hey! Get back here!" I salute them and run back down to where my friends are.

I quickly open up the door and see Michael and Ashton cuddling each other and Luke is curled up into a ball.

"Guys?" Michael and Ashton both sit up while Luke stays still in the same position.

"Calum? What the hell?" I took the keys out of my back pocket and smile back at them.

"Wait, I thought you hated us and turned against us?"

"Why would I do that? You guys are practically the brothers I've always wanted. I vowed the day I met you that I would never turn my back on you.... And I'm not starting now." I unlock the cage they were in but they stand still looking confused.

"But what about Jason and his little posse of wild animals?"

"I handled them... Frozen style." I blow the tip of two fingers as if it were a guy and smile back at them. They still look at me in awe.

"You guys didn't actually believe that I wanted to be with that jerk, right? Right?!" They both laugh awkwardly while scratching the back of their heads.

"Oh my God... you did didn't you?!" They both nod their heads, I punch them both in the arm.

"Hey, we thought you went over the edge because we kept joking you. But you turned around and saved the day... Thanks, Cal." I shrug and smile.

"Hey, I'm your Elsa!" I giggle and they pull me in for a hug.

"How did you get the keys anyway?" I pull away and give Michael and give him a dirty look.

"Wow, you guys really haven't seen Aladdin?"

"Oh! That's what you meant by watching Aladdin.... Jasmine distracts Jafar so Aladdin can get the lamp... Duh." Hey, and I thought I was the only Disney fan here....

"Wow. I actually thought you left us for that asshole."

"No, Jason is a jerk with a capital J, and plus I'm still in love with Luke. Speaking of Luke, I'm gonna go unlock him from his cage." I walk over to Luke's cage and unlock it but Luke is asleep.

"Lukey, you're free now, wake up." Luke wakes up then scoots into the corner of the cage after he sees me.

"Get away from me."

"Luke..."

"No, don't Luke me. You lied to me and went to that fucking asshole Jason... Why don't fuck him in the ass? I don't care... You only cared about me so I wouldn't kill myself." I sigh and look back up at Luke.

"Luke, do you really think I would leave your cute teddy bear quirkiness for some low-life scumbag who can't even multiply and divide without looking off of someone's paper?" Luke giggles a little.

"No."

"So, what's with the sad face?" He shrugs and crawls over to me.

"So, all of that lovey dovey Jason shit wasn't real?" I shake my head and smile.

"Acting at it's finest my dear Lukey." I kiss his hand and bow, I look back up at him with a serious look.

"I really care about you Luke."

"I know you do, Calum." He rushes to my arms and hugs me. We pull away and he smiles, I cringe up my face and look at his shirt.

"Ugh gross, What's that on your shirt?" His smile drops and he looks down.

"What do you mea-" He looks back up and I capture his lips onto mine. I cup his face in my hands while our lips move in sync, We pull away slowly and he smiles up at me.

"Made you look." I whisper at him with a smile on my face. He shakes his head and pull me in for another kiss.

 

_And in that moment..... I swear we were infinite._

 

 

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Get the quote I wrote. HAHA that rhymed.... Hopefully I can make the next chapter out by next or sooner but if not... I'm probably procrastinating... But I will try... I love you and please comment and kudos!!! xxxx**


End file.
